


Sounding Off

by Davechicken



Series: The Emperor and his Knight [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a new toy for his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounding Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto929/gifts).



Kylo has never had another lover, and has never wanted another lover. He knew before his body did, his heart the thing that felt first. Poe Dameron has - and will always be - the only one for him. He can see the aesthetic appeal of others, in theory, but he’s never been tempted to stray. He just doesn’t understand the concept of it, when he watches those holos. If you were with someone good enough, why would you ever cheat? And if they weren’t good enough, why would you stay?

It must happen, because there’s so many stories about it. It must happen, but he has no desire to do it himself. Poe. He loves Poe. Poe is everything he needs.

So when Poe brings home a small, metal cage: a cruel collection of rings and rods and locks, Kylo is confused. It’s a _chastity_ cage. As in: _you won’t cheat on me_ , right? He says as much to his Master.

“It’s not that I think you’re going to have sex with someone else,” Poe says. “It’s more that I control you. I control everything about your pleasure, including _when_ you can have it.”  


“So… it’s to stop me getting aroused when you’re not ready for it?”  


“Or when I’d like you to just receive. Or when I’d like to tease and torment you. To stop you getting too turned on when I’m busy, or away.”  


“I wouldn’t jerk off without your permission,” Kylo insists. But the device… “Will it hurt?”  


“It will be a little uncomfortable, to begin with. But you’ll get used to it.”  


Kylo’s undergone _pain_. Real pain. A little discomfort is fine.

“Okay. Yes, Master.”  


“Good boy.”   


Poe kisses his nose, and Kylo flushes happily.

***

The problem is, Kylo’s libido doesn’t know when to stop. He’s beginning to see why Poe wants to control it, because every time they try to apply it, he gets too turned on and it won’t work. 

The first two attempts lead to him humping Poe’s thigh. Eventually, Poe decides to let him come first, so he won’t be too quick to stiffen. His Master wipes his cock clean, and then gets the lube out and applies it to the tube in the middle.

Which. Must go. Uhm.

“It’s called a sound,” Poe tells him, as he gently works the tip in through Kylo’s slit. “It stimulates the urethra. You’ll be able to urinate through it.”  


“…it’s… safe?”  


“I sterilised it, so yes. It might be a little uncomfortable until you get used to it, but it will be fine. Apparently it can be quite pleasurable.”  


Kylo can see that. His dick is too spent to get hard again, but the sensation is… well, it’s not like being fucked, but it’s similar, sort of? Being penetrated, but very, very finely. Being caressed on the inside of his dick, and the pressure a steady, constant presence. He pants, and holds on tight to Poe’s arms as the tube slides home. It’s like an itch… not to pee, not to come, but to do… something. Like being jerked off internally, but not so intense he gets hard. And considering the rings that slide around his shaft, too, he couldn’t. The curve of the device mean his prick won’t rise, and stops him from interfering with himself. His balls are lifted through the final loop, and then it’s all locked into place.

He peers down, admiring the way the bright metal looks on his pink skin. He tries to flex his groin a bit, to feel the weight of it, and the feeling inside is tortuously good. Not to the point of arousal, but it’s making him feel a bit like he needs to pee, maybe? He’s not sure. It’s warming, and the heavy weight and the knowledge that his very orgasms are now locked away… that’s a headrush and a half. 

Kylo asks permission to touch, and Poe gives it, amused. 

He runs his hands over the device, in between the gaps. It’s odd, but he’s going to get used to it, he can tell. 

When he’s done, he rolls over on the bed. He’s naked, and now the only thing he’s wearing is designed to keep him from coming. To keep him from even getting _hard_.

He still shoves his ass in the air, begging to be fucked, eyes over his shoulder and a _please, Sir, please_ in his eyes. Just because the end result - from his side - is gone, that doesn’t mean he can’t…

…Poe shoves a dry finger into his ready hole, and Kylo cries out in shocked bliss. He can take one finger, obviously, but more and he needs lube. Which is _right there_ from the caging. It’s just that… knowing he can’t climax? Has him grinding pathetically against the bed, going down under into that black, black place. He wants to be used. Used, and taken advantage of. (Not that Poe ever _could_ , but the fantasy is still there.) He wants to be fucked as a hole that just takes, and when he hears the sound of his Master slicking his cock up in preparation, he nearly weeps for joy. 

“Yes, oh… oh, please, Master, please,” he whispers, almost inaudibly soft into the bedding.   


Poe pulls his finger out, grabs his hips, and starts to slide his cock between his pet’s cheeks. The familiar thickness is a maddening tease, and Kylo sobs, knowing it won’t even… how will it work? If he’s enjoying things? Will he still feel the urge? Will it just feel like being fucked when he’s come so hard he can’t get it up?

The first push in feels like it normally does. It drags over sensitive nerves, and sends shivers up his spine. Without the risk of his own cock dictating things, he can enjoy it in a different way, though, like he can focus on how it really feels. In, and he feels acutely how his body opens up. _Feels_ the way it shifts to accommodate, like the waves parting from the sand, only to ease back snugly at the edge of comfort. Poe settles inside of him, and his thumbs write little calming thoughts above his hips.

“How are you feeling, pet?”  


“Good,” he replies, dreamy and content. It’s like the arousal is deeper in, now. Like he has a cock, but it’s not the cock that wants, right now. He _wants_ to be fucked. So. So. Badly. “Please… more?”  


Kisses to his shoulders, and Kylo hums in happiness.

The sensations wind around in him like he’s being opened up, peeled of his shell and touched where he’s raw. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels like Poe’s struck a nerve, struck a vein. On and on the slow rocking goes, and he takes it much easier than he does when he’s not been caged, he finds. This was a good, _good_ idea.

All of a sudden, Poe changes the angle, and his thrusting grazes against Kylo’s prostate. He calls out in fear, not sure what will happen if he’s stimulated too much, but the hands soothe him and the words calm him: “It’s okay. It’s okay. If it gets too much, I’ll take it off, or stop, pet. Don’t you worry.”

Poe can read minds better than Kylo can, sometimes. He nods, and settles, though it takes a few more rocks inside before he realises he’s not going to explode and die. A few more than that and he forgets he worried at all, and floats on the full, sparking, glorious sensation of being used for Poe’s own pleasure. (And taking some for himself, just by the by.)

He doesn’t even know how long he’s been like this when he feels Poe’s rhythm start to fracture, start to shake. Kylo pushes up harder with his knees, and the weird, doubly internal sensations of being stimulated ramp up when Poe grabs his caged cock and starts to ease his thumb over the tip. Over the crown, and where the rod pokes out into the world. It’s almost too much to cope with, and he pleads with him to stop (but doesn’t use the word that _really_ means stop), until there’s a weird feeling of **almost?** No… not almost. It’s like orgasming, but his cock is just stuck between the rings, his balls can’t empty, and nothing tries to leak out. It’s like the climax comes from inside, without the pressure-release of spurting, and he’s confused, but pleased, when Poe’s orgasm floods him inside.

He’s come dry, before, when his balls were too drained to spit out more, but he’s never come like that. It’s confusing in the extreme, but… well. It felt **good**. So good. 

Poe’s cock softens slowly inside of him, pulling out and dragging a trail of mixed lube and ejaculate, painting the backs of his thighs. An arm bundles around his waist, and he’s pulled down and to his side, snuggling back in as the biggest little spoon the galaxy’s known for a long time.

“You okay?” Poe asks, kissing at his nape.  


“Yeah,” Kylo replies, dreamy and content. “Can we do that again?”  


Poe laughs. “Sure. Just not tonight.”

But soon. Kylo squirms, and the cage holds him. He’s owned. He’s loved. He’s… in bliss.


End file.
